Myrnin's Plan
by L3ah15
Summary: Claire is needed at the lab. Myrnin has a small invention he'd like to test on her... what happens and why is there a Team Edward shirt there? And with growing desire where will it leave them? Rated T and if you like please please review


**BIG thank you to Vicky199416 for betaing this.**

**Reposted on my new account xxxx **

**I don't own anything so enjoy xx**

The morning at Glass house

Claire woke up after coming home and falling asleep on the scruffy black sofa in the living room. She opened her eyes and saw Shane asleep on the floor with his head next to her resting on her lap. With a smile, she tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and he woke up, his eyes instantly settling on Claire's face.

"You should take it easy - you are overworking yourself at the lab," Shane said stoking her hair out of her face. He wiped the sleep from her eyes to try and wake her up and she smiled.

"Yeah maybe," Claire admitted, in a still sleepy voice.

"Well think about it - you are looking paler than a vampire," Shane said, worrying her slightly. He then got up did a twirl that reminded Claire too much of her mad vampire boss, Myrnin. She smiled as he left the room, heading for the kitchen, as she settled her head back on the sofa for a quick nap. However, this didn't work…

She got up and went into the kitchen for a coffee, as Shane was stuffing bread in the toaster.

"So, what are you doing today?" Shane asked Claire. She was about to answer before her phone went off bleeping, telling Claire that she had a text. She looked at it and it was from Myrnin:

Claire

Need you at the lab today see you there?

Myrnin x

Claire was happy that Myrnin was using the phone she got for him, but a bit upset that she had to go to the lab; she wanted to spent it with Shane since it been like forever since they spent the day together.

"Sorry, Myrnin wants me at the lab," Claire said as she pressed the reply button.

Myrnin

Be there in an hour can you open a portal

P.s do I need to wear old clothes?

Claire x

She pressed sent, jugged down her coffee and when to have a shower. When she had had a shower, she went back to her room in a towel to hear a bleeping on her phone informing her that Myrnin replied.

Claire

Wear old clothes we will be working with chemicals today and I will gladly open a portal in an hour or so

Myrnin x

Claire put on a ratty old shirt with deep blue pants, and a matching pair of underwear. Claire stuffed books into her already worn–out bag as a portal opened in her room. She saw the lab and ran through the portal to it, eager to find out what she would be doing today. She may have been missing out on time with Shane, but when it was working with experiments, it was almost worth it!

When she was through, she saw Myrnin on a lab table dancing and singing and it sounded good so she listened without making her presence known.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me" Myrnin was singing, not noticing that Claire was here. Claire was holding in her laugh that was growing by the second… Myrnin singing!

"I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like

I'm the kind that boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the

Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent" As Myrnin sang that he slapped his ass and twirled around saw Claire. The shock made him fall off the table and Claire burst out laughing – she couldn't help it!

"What the hell Myrnin?" Claire asked through her laughing.

"You should knock when you enter and that was just me singing if you are blind and hard of hearing" Myrnin said with a little blush on his face then hid it by turning around and heading to a table with chemicals on it.

"Is that were we are working today?" Claire asked and got a nod as a reply. Claire set down her bag and saw a book that looked worn out from too much reading, she picked it up and read the title then dropped it and turned to Myrnin with a shocked look on her face.

"You read Twilight?" Claire asked and Myrnin smiled.

"It helped me when I was losing myself back in the day. Why do you read it? Team Edward or the big gross dog's team? Personally I hate that dog" Myrnin said way too happy. Claire was one of the only people in Morganville to have heard of Twilight, since it was banned, (as she came from outside of Morganville, she had already read the series before she came) but she was surprised that Amelie had allowed Myrnin to read it… then again, Myrnin was wily and resourceful – Claire was pretty sure that he could order a piece of machinery and have contraband items slipped in at the same time.

"I didn't know you were a teenage girl," Claire teased and Myrnin threw a pillow at Claire.

In response, he said "Don't mock the book or me for that matter." The seriousness of his tone made Claire giggle even more, before turning subdued.

Claire went to help him with the work, and it was all ok till dinner time.

"Hey Claire I need you a minute," Myrnin called from around the corner and Claire went to see what he wanted.

As Claire went around the corner she was met by a green dust that stuck to her clothes. Claire looked down at her clothes and saw that they were slowly burning away.

What had Myrnin done?

She gasped and looked around for something to cover up with, but found nothing and before she could say another word all her clothes including her bra was gone and she was completely naked in front of Myrnin; her boss. She was naked in front of her boss. Who wasn't her boyfriend. Oh, this was not good!

Myrnin was just staring at Claire's body it was beautiful and was curvy - something that her clothes. Seeing is believing, Myrnin thought, as he pursued the perfect body he had dreamed of for a long time… but that was a forbidden thought path.

"Stop looking Myrnin, you jerk," Claire shrieked as the cold air pierced her skin.

Myrnin smiled and went to get her something to wear, having already memorised her body, with it's creamy English rose colouring. He came back with a short black pair of shorts and a long t-shirt that had Team Edward on it; Claire knew that was payback but didn't say anything just in case he didn't give it to her. That really wouldn't have been good, with the current situation with her clothing.

Myrnin passed it over and watched her put it on - he'd just seen everything that she had, so why bother trying to make him turn away? He'd just make a fuss and she'd be naked in front of him for longer, so why protest?

"Thank you," Claire said awkwardly. She blushed and he realised that she was as red as a tomato… something that wasn't particularly usual about Claire – she never did anything to blush about!

Myrnin smiled at her in response and motioned for her to follow him through to the lab again…

Claire kept a tight grip on her clothes this time, incase Myrnin decided to do the same thing again. Not that he would, though… he wouldn't want to destroy his Team Edward shirt!

The end for now….


End file.
